Ha (e) ndsome Ahjussi
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Takdir yang membawa mereka bersama, bukan hanya sekedar tanggung jawab tapi mungkin saja lebih. Entahlah, ahjussi tampan itu juga tak terlalu memikirkannya, yang ia inginkan hanya selalu berada di samping cutie pienya. HaeHyuk ff.


**Title : Ha(e)ndsome Ahjussi**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini sedang terikat kontrak dengan SMEnt**

**Warning : Boys Love, M x m, Pedo!Hae Underage!Hyuk, EYD benar-benar berantakan, plot aneh, typo(s), dan masih banyak keanehan dan keganjilan lain dalam ff ini**

**Summary : Takdir yang membawa mereka bersama, bukan hanya sekedar tanggung jawab tapi mungkin saja lebih. Entahlah, ahjussi tampan itu juga tak terlalu memikirkannya, yang ia inginkan hanya selalu berada di samping cutie pienya. HaeHyuk ff.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk kecil sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di belakang panggung sekolahnya, dari tadi kedua ibu jarinya tak bisa diam dan terus saja membuat gerakan melingkar. Ya, saat ini ia memang sedang gugup karena sebentar lagi ia akan tampil di depan ratusan pasang mata untuk menari sebagai perwakilan dari kelasnya. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia memeluk dan mendengar kalimat penyemangat dari ummanya yang akan membuatnya sedikit tenang, namun apa daya sampai detik ini appa-ummanya masih belum datang juga.

Lama menunggu akhirnya kini tiba gilirannya untuk menunjukkan bakatnya. Ia sudah memantapkan dalam hati walaupun appa-ummanya tidak sempat melihatnya tampil, ia tetap akan menunjukkan yang terbaik dari dirinya, lagipula bukankah nanti ia bisa meminta video performnya pada Jung songsaengnim agar mereka bisa menontonnya bersama?! Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga gusi pinknya terlihat dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atas panggung.

.

.

Rintik hujan mengiringi langkah para pelayat meninggalkan dua gundukan tanah yang nampak baru itu. Raut sedih bisa dilihat dari wajah mereka, tatapan penuh iba pun juga kentara sekali saat mata mereka menatap namja yang berdiri di sisi kanan gundukan tanah itu. Namja kecil itu sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya menatap kosong kedua pusara yang ada di depannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, bahkan ia tak memikirkan nasibnya yang akan segera dibawa ke panti asuhan karena ia sudah tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi. Bahu Eunhyuk -nama namja kecil itu- ditepuk pelan oleh seorang ahjumma, ia berkata sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Eunhyuk pun hanya menurut ketika tangan kecilnya ditarik pelan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

Song ahjumma, bibi tetangga yang dekat dengan keluarganya, hanya bisa menangis sambil mengemasi barang-barang milik namja manis berumur 8 tahun itu. Oh, andai ia tak memiliki banyak anak dan perekonomian keluarganya stabil, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati mengadopsi Eunhyuk sebagai anaknya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan itu. Namun apa mau dikata, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena faktor ekonomilah yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Beberapa jam lagi perwakilan dari Panti Asuhan akan menjemput Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kecil hanya diam sambil memegang pigura yang berisi fotonya dan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil memegang es krim. Tak nampak ekspresi sama sekali dari mata maupun wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Song ahjumma sedikit khawatir karena perubahan sikap Eunhyuk yang drastis ini. Ia takut jika Eunhyuk mengalami depresi karena kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Menit pun berlalu dengan cepat membuat Song ahjumma kembali menitikkan air matanya, pasalnya saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan petugas dari panti asuhan yang akan segera membawa Eunhyuk pergi.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang merupakan petugas dari panti asuhan itu

Eunhyuk kecil yang ditanya hanya diam saja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pigura yang ia dekap. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk, ia paham betul dengan kondisi namja manis itu.

Teettt Teettt

Song ahjumma membukakan pintu, melihat siapa yang datang. Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri sambil menenteng koper.

"Annyeong haseyo, saya adalah Lee Donghae, adik angkat dari mendiang Lee Hyejin. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Eunhyukkie?" kata namja itu pada Song ahjumma

"Mari masuk, dia masih ada di dalam" ucapnya

.

.

Dan dari sinilah kisah mereka dimulai, sebuah ikatan tak tertulis yang membawa keduanya pada pusaran perasaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

.

** tbc **.

.

.

.

Adakah yang mau melempar saya karena lagi-lagi saya membuat ff chap baru sebelum meng-update ff terdahulunya?

Jika ada katakan sekarang atau jangan pernah katakan sama sekali *ditabok

Mianhae….. saya tahu kalau ff ini sangat berantakan karena ini merupakan prolog sekali jadi tanpa saya edit maunpun saya baca ulang,,

Jadi kalau benar-benar aneh ya…maafkan saya *nyengir

Terima kasih pada:

Haehyuklee|| Vulnie || myhyukkiesmile|| pumpkinsparkyumin || lyndaariezz|| hyukkie –chan || amandhharu0522 || Guest || Lee Eun Jae || yohhanna || Ryu || dekdes || Guest || jewelfishy ||Jiaehaehyuk || anchofishy

Yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review di ff yang sebelumnya, maaf belum bisa bales satu2, ntar di chap 2nya pasti saya bales,,

sampai jumpa (maybe) diupdate-an salah satu ff saya yang lain…

pai pai… ^^


End file.
